


Little Things We Treasure

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Stargazing, Will Add Tags As They Become Relevant, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of loosely connected one shots.Kakusaku will be the main pair but there will be an occasional side pair.





	Little Things We Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> *wheezes*
> 
> it has been YEARS since i've written a Naruto fic and i have never written Sakura or Kakashi so apologies in advance if they're ooc.
> 
> otherwise, i hope you enjoy!

Kakashi has to be honest, he doesn't think much about doing mundane, normally things that so many others have already done.

He doesn't quite get the appeal of stargazing, not really, not even during the comet showers that has so many people clamouring about the shooting stars.

Not like there has been anyone to drag him outside before, and it reminds him of his old team, how they used to laugh and point out constellations, Obito and Rin screaming joyfully whenever they saw a shooting star, Minato always joining in, childishly making wishes with them while Kakashi ignored them.

It's something he certainly regrets but there's nothing he can change.

He's walking home one night from his office, reading his Icha Icha Paradise books (Sakura lets him keep his collection as long as she never sees it and he never breathes a word of it to her) and he looks up for some unexplained reason.

He blinks, stopping in his tracks.

The sky is full of stars, shining as far as he can see.

He knows the constellation's names by heart, Rin and Obito spent hours trying to teach him but he can't quite pick them out.

He tries for bit more, footsteps in the background coming closer before stopping next to him.

"Kakashi," Sakura suddenly says and Kakashi looks back down, Sakura looking up at him, raising an eyebrow, mud staining her clothing, dirt lining her hair. "What are you doing?"

Kakashi laughs sheepishly. "Ah, Sakura. Welcome back," he greets her, lifting a hand in an attempt to comb the dirt of her now almost grey hair, the other quickly stowing the Icha Icha Paradise book in his pouch.

"Nice to see you too," Sakura replies, her green eyes glittering with joy. Kakashi grins and looks up again.

Sakura follows his gaze, instantly pointing at a group of stars.

"Look, Aries!" she exclaims and Kakashi frowns, trying to follow her fingers that were connecting the stars. "And there's the Big Dipper!"

"Hm?" Kakashi can only attempt to make sense of what she's saying and pointing at, not quite getting it.

Sakura stops for a moment, staring at him curiously, a sudden look of realization spreading over her face.

"You don't know the constellations!" Sakura shouts, eyes crinkling when her laughs rings out in the empty street, not an ounce of teasing in her tone, just surprise.

"Well, I know the names," Kakashi defends himself, not quite ready to admit he doesn't know anything she's pointing at.

"It's fine," Sakura replies, grasping his hand yanking him down the street as she breaks into a run. "I'll teach you!"

Kakashi lets himself be tugged along but stops right before they pass by their apartment, digging his heels in but it's not enough to throw Sakura off balance in the slightest.

"You should shower and change first," he explains when Sakura huffs in protest. "And eat. I'll cook for you," he adds.

"I'm fine!" Sakura answers playfully but listens anyways. "Don't burn down the kitchen!" she calls over her shoulder, throwing a over the top, concerned look at the kitchen and then him.

Kakashi groans, shuddering as the one time incident floods back into his mind from where he had buried it.

"It was one time!" he yells and Sakura cackles. "Gai's not here right now!" he adds and Sakura only laughs harder.

* * *

Kakashi manages to make sure the smoke alarms don't go off and by the time Sakura's finished eating, it's later than he likes but according to Sakura, it's the perfect time to see all the stars in the sky.

"I have a mission tomorrow," he grumps. "Tsunade will kill me if I'm late."

Sakura's putting the last of the dishes away and she pauses, her lips quirking up into a smirk.

"Aw, Kakashi-sensei, didn't realize you were actually scared enough to care about your, ahem, habit _that you never bother to fix_."

Kakashi glares at her, pulling on his mask, grabbing a blanket in case it gets chilly out.

"She's scary," he mutters and he almost automatically adds, _'have you met the woman?'_ but his brain works for once in its life and bites it off at the last moment before his mouth can land him a death sentence.

Sakura seems to know that and grins cheekily before grabbing his hand and yanking him along with enough force to pull his arm out of its socket.

"Oh well, we won't be that long!"

"That's what you always say."

"The sky's clear tonight, you don't get many chances like this! And if you listen," she pauses, throwing a exasperated look at him, "maybe you'll learn faster, and then it will be quick!"

Kakashi snorts and glances away quickly when Sakura's grip tightens, her smile dangerously sweet.

"Got something to say, Hatake?"

Her tone is deceptively calm, the one she uses with people when they have particularly riled her, and she is _zero point five_ seconds from unleashing her wrath on them, or prepared to give them the quickest, but most painful treatment she is capable of.

A gulp and Kakashi replies, "No," oh so very quietly because, he wants to be able to walk tomorrow.

Sakura beams.

* * *

Two hours later and it's quite pleasant.

Sakura has taken them to a quiet spot that he hasn't known about, a pleasant surprise and the bonus is, it's far, far, _far_ away from anyone.

He has a new hiding spot and he thinks he'll be stealing it from Sakura when he needs a break from social life.

Technically, Kakashi has learned and memorized all the constellations within the first fifteen minutes because he's not _that dumb_ , but Sakura looks like she's having so much fun that he doesn't want to end it.

It has nothing to do with the fact that he wants to see how long it takes before she figures out he's faking it.

None.

At all.

Okay, maybe a little.

"So, again, Big Dipper, Lupus-Hey!" Sakura punches him lightly in her terms, it might as well have been a hammer slamming into Kakashi's arm but he manages to not make a noise. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes," Kakashi lies, watching her stand up and loom over him, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, hair blowing in the slight breeze, her intimidating effect slightly ruined by her hitai-ate slipping down to cover one eye.

She quickly goes to push it back up and says, "You're not!" with great conviction.

"Well there's Leo," Kakashi points, connecting the stars a lot slower than Sakura but connecting them nonetheless. "And then the Big Dipper. Virgo. Gemini. I am listening!" he rebuts firmly.

Sakura swats his head before plopping back down beside him, collapsing onto her back, rolling her eyes. Kakashi figures he's won this round.

"What's your favourite?" she asks after a bit of comfortable silence, stretching her arm out towards the sky, hand reaching upwards before it dropped back to her side.

"Hm," Kakashi hums, tilting his head back and glancing at Sakura out of the corner of her eyes. "Let me see."

Sakura props herself up on one arm and raises an eyebrow.

Kakashi notices how the moonlight falls on Sakura, her normally light pink hair appearing almost a silver with a touch of rose, green eyes reflecting a clear, turquoise colour, skin just barely glowing.

She's beautiful.

"Aries," Kakashi answers, connecting the stars with ease. "The best constellation there is."

Sakura rolls onto her stomach, side eyeing Kakashi with a huff.

"You sap."

"But you love it."

"Do not," Sakura shoots back cheerfully, knocking him to the ground.

"So do."

"I know you have your Icha Icha Paradise book in your pouch, and I am not adverse to stealing it and burning it or somewhere along the lines of making sure it's not readable anymore."

Kakashi immediately shuts his mouth. Sakura doesn't make idle threats, at least not towards him.

He's had to learn the hard way.

For a while, he lays there, listening to the soft whisper of leaves a gently breeze blows through the trees, the quiet melody of crickets lulling him into a somewhat relaxed manner.

He's well aware that it is way, way too late and past the time to even get a decent amount of sleep.

He's going to late tomorrow and Tsunade will most definitely kill him.

Sakura chuckles softly, seeming to follow his train of thought and pats his shoulder apologetically. Kakashi shakes his head and pats her head gently, making her giggle.

Sakura sighs sleepily, her eyes fluttering shut every now and then as she struggles to keep them open.

It looks like she'll fall asleep right there and then and Kakashi is going to have to carry her back to their apartment before her eyes snap open.

"A shooting star!" She's wide awake, sitting up so fast that Kakashi is convinced she'll get whiplash, one hand accidentally smacking Kakashi in the face, the other pointing excitedly at the sky. "Make a wish, Kakashi!"

Kakashi lazily tracks the shooting star until it falls out of sight, choosing not to make a comment.

Sakura spins around, her expression ecstatic, her expression a mix of Rin's sternness and Obito's enthusiasm.

"What did you wish for?" she asks, eyes wide with wonder before she winces.

"For my nose to stop bleeding," Kakashi replies dryly as Sakura mutters a sheepish, "Oops," and grabs a handkerchief, gingerly dabbing at the blood.

Kakashi pulls off his mask, letting Sakura clean off the blood and healing what little pain he feels.

"I'm really sorry," Sakura apologizes.

Kakashi shrugs.

"Didn't hurt that much. How about a kiss?" he inquires slyly and Sakura jerks away, immediately slapping the back of his head.

"Pervert," she grumbles. "I'll really break your nose if you try that again."

"Gomen, gomen."

Sakura huffs and curls up next to him, leaching off his body warmth.

Kakashi doesn't protest.

He throws the blanket over them, too far down the road to dreamland to even consider moving.

Sakura's almost asleep, her breaths slow and steady when asks, "Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

A loud yawn and then, "What did you really wish for?"

Kakashi opens one eye lazily and then shuts it.

"My wish? For you to be happy of course."

Sakura laughs quietly.

"Kakashi."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't have to wish for that. I already am." Kakashi smiled and curled his arms around her.

"A wish well spent regardless," he announces, drifting in and out of unconsciousness.

"Sap," Sakura concludes.

"Your sap."

Sakura chuckles, the sound muffled by Kakashi's chest.

They fall asleep, the constellations twinkling above them in the clear night sky.

* * *

Kakashi wakes up the next morning with rain pouring down on them and Sakura sneezing, the blanket doing little to help them as they sprint home.

Tsunade berates him up for being late and Kakashi has to spend the next week sneezing and taking medicine while Shikamaru and Ino snicker at him.

Still, as Kakashi glances at the sky each night, when he can see the constellations, he recites them each slowly and surely.

He'll have them memorized by heart by the next time he sees Sakura.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @waveswordswhispers if you want to request anything!


End file.
